inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Practice Match: Teikoku!
Chap. 2 of the fanfic; " Inazuma Eleven: Connections From the Future, the Ogre Army! Only Time Will Tell!" “Well, our job here is done;” Kanetsu yawned and turned his attention over to the two boys who were ‘’still’’ arguing, addressed as “Burn” and “Gazel”; “Shouldn’t we head back yet?” “Kanetsu..” Raiyu sighed, lazily focusing her attention to her brother; “We’re staying, ‘til the Teikoku match, okay?” “Oh yeah? You’re just lazy! Lazy ice block!” Kanetsu mocked his sister, sticking out his tongue. “Hey! Or else I’m tellin’ mom and dad you nearly broke the trophy!” Raiyu grumbled, trying to scare her brother; Kanetsu bit his tongue and started to sweat. “Wow, is that how it’s like to have a sibling?” Kanon laughed, getting up from the ground; “Well, let’s take a look around, ‘kay?” Back in the clubroom “Practice time!” Rese got up and smiled to the team; “Yosh!” Endou shouted as he grabbed the soccer balls. “Heh!” Jason bluffed, and headed for the door; “Ugh!” Jason fell to the ground as he was bumped by the opening door; “Hehe, sorry,” Someone came in, catching the attention of the other members. “Watch it!” Jason got up and fixed his headband; “What’s wrong with you?!” “Sorry, sorry! I just came to join the team!” The boy opened the door wider; “I’m Tsukiakari Akuji..Nice to meet ya’ll!!” “N-new members..?” Rese was about to scream in happiness; “Oh boy! Nice to meet you! Welcome! Welcome!~” “Ha! The pleasure’s all mine;” Akuji smiled to the team; “You were gonna practice?” Everyone headed outside, eager to play on the field; “….No you’re not! You’re not gonna tell them!” Kanetsu answered back; “A-are you..?” “…I’ll do whatever I want!” Raiyu laughed at her brother’s face; “You can’t do anything to stop me!” “Guys! Duck!” Kanon grabbed the two siblings and rushed behind a tree; “Quack, quack,” Kanetsu quacked; making his sister giggle. “You know what, Burn?” A tone arose from behind the bush; “You’ll never get the Genesis title!” “What?! Sh-shut up!” Burn moaned; “I’m out.” He got a black and red patterned soccer ball and vanished in thin air; followed shortly by the blue-haired boy. More onto the Raimon team... “Jason,” Rese called out; “You play as goalkeeper, don’t you?” “Heh, and a forward, too!” Jason answered, nodding his head; “I’ll be cheering for you!” Chokoreto called from the bench; "I'll play along!" Shiro approached the team, "Nyan Cat's on our side, don't forget!" Kira shouted as she jumped up and down. "You three sure are cheerful, aren't you?" Aki asked in a soothing tone. "Hm? Why, yes! Oh--" Bani's attention was drawn towards a girl approaching; "Um, hi!" "Yes? What can we do for you?" Aki turned around and stood up. "I'm Otonashi Haruna! I heard about the Teikoku match coming up, I'd like to interview the managers!" "Sure!" Bani grabbed Aki, pushed her down to her seat, and grabbed Kira, placing her on her lap, followed by Haruna who sat down on her own pace. "Hm." "What is it, Rese?" Shiro asked; "Tired already?" "Nah." Rese smiled back; "It's just-- it's like, there's always something I see on the corner of my eye, but I can't seem to get a tiny glimpse of it!" "Don't tell theeeem!!" Kanetsu pleaded to his sister; "Please!" "Shhh! You're so noisy! They're gonna spot us if you don't shut up!" Raiyu pushed him away and hid. Kanon placed the communication device on his ear; "Professor Killard!" "Kanon, Raiunki, Kanetsu! Ogres are on my radar!" "Wh-what? I don't see any..?" Raiyu looked around in search of Ogres. The ground started to shake; tremendously! "Whoah! Are those Ogres?" Kanetsu tried to get a grip of his balance. "Nope," Kanon replied; "They're here. Teikoku." "Raimon Junior High!" A sudden voice spoke up from the cloud of smoke; "Fight us!" "Kidou-kun!" Bani called over; "Gosh, they're here! The rich, luxurious, Teikoku!" "Huh? I don't get you." Kira shrugged; "Guys! Do your best!!" "Okay, c'mon!" Rese called out; "Kidou! Your team won't stand a chance!" Teikoku's captain smiled evily; "Conmander, please repeat our objectives." "Bring him out, Gouenji Shuuya; eliminate that girl, Hanikamiya Rese from this place;" and last, "Destroy soccer." "Hahaha!" Kidou laughed, "Seriously? That's it?" "Yosh, let's do our best, guys!" Rese shouted; "Yeah!!" Everyone spread out; the match began! The much awaited kickoff was awarded to Raimon; "Heh, Someoka!" Jason called out; "Hey, Jason! Stop playing around! Where's the ball?!" Someoka grumbled; "Wha-? I just--" Jason turned back, Teikoku's forwards and their captain were running towards the goal! Such speed! "Go. Death Zone," Kidou ordered. "Death..Zone!" A shoot of dark aura and immense powers headed towards the goal! "I'll stop it!" Endou shouted out, "Goddo Hando!!" "Endou! Endou!" Rese shouted out, The ball bounced back at a slight angle, Kidou rushed forward and gave it a small, lazy kick; it was fast enough that Endou couldn't react after the recoil of his hissatsu! "G-Gooooooaaaaal! Teikoku gains the lead in a matter of seconds!!" "Wha--" "It seems Raimon requested a short break! 5 minute break!" The team just had to stop, the pain was unbearable. "Did you see that!? That Kidou just bumped into me!" Akuji shouted as he grabbed his arm. "That Sakuma kicked the ball to my stomach! Shiro shouted, trying to stand. "It's okay, guys," Rese trembled as she stood up, "W-we'll win!" Someone, aside from Raiyu, Kanetsu and Kanon was watching from the sidelines; "Hmph." "Gazel. Seriously now," Yep, it was Gazel and Burn again, watching Raimon's match, with half of their members injured. "Shut up." Gazel replied; "Say, Burn. Do you remember her?" "Huh?" Burn stretched his arm and purposely slapped Gazel's back; "Who now?" "Nevermind." But no, not only them, Gouenji Shuuya, a legendary striker, was observing the match. "Why won't they just give up?" Gouenji shook his head in sympathy. "Endou," Shiro approached their captain; "Are we still playing?" "Of course, Shiro!" Endou answered with a confident smile; "We will." "C'mon, Kira!" Chokoreto whispered to the little girl's ear; "No! Why won't you do it? I'll get in trouble if I do!" "It's just for laughs anyway!" Aki smiled, "Oooookaaay then," Kira approached Rese and tapped her shoulder; "Hiya, Rese," "Oh, uh, hi, Kira," Rese replied, breathing heavily; "What is it?" "B-bani and Aki told me to ask you something...please don't get mad!" Kira looked behind her and saw Bani give her the 'Go' signal. "Um-uhhh... How's it li-like to fa-fall in lo-love..?" Kira started to giggle; "Wh-whaa--? What?!" Rese sweatdropped and turned away. "See?! I told you so!!" Kira shouted to Chokoreto ad Aki who were laughing, "Okay, the match resumes with Raimon's kickoff!!" "Akuji, over here!" Shiro called out; "I'm open!" "Okay, here I--" Before Akuji could pass, Sakuma ran through him, stealing the ball. "Oh, yeah? I ain't letting you!" Resr got in his way. "It's not working! What do we do?" Kira asked Bani; "Oh, if it's not working, fire her up!" Bani laughed and stood up; "Oi, Rese!! It's not working!! Do it for your knight in shining armor!!" "Wh-are you sure that's gonna work?!" Kira asked in shock; "And who's her knight in shining armor, anyway?" "I dunno. I just felt the need to say it!" Bani giggled. Rese stopped and let Sakuma get past her. "Hey! What're you doing?!" Jason shouted; "See?! Look at what you did, Bani!!" Kira grumbled; "Koutei Penguin No.2!!!" "I won't let penguins stop me!!!" Rese intercepted the shoot and ran forward, "Akuji! Take it!" "Akuji?!" Akuji fell to the ground as Kidou bumped him; "So-sorry.." Akuji smiled sympathetically, "I don't think I can continue..." "Shoot." Shiro grumbled, "We're short of one player!" "Yuuka..." Gouenji closed his eyes and thought for a bit; "Will you forgive your brother, just this once?" And he headed to the team; "Kanon!" Kanetsu pointed out, "Ogres!" Gouenji saw a person standing in front of him, sobbing; his sister! "Yuuka?!" "Onii-chan.." She whispered in a small tone; "How could you?!" "I've been in a coma for so long, because of soccer! And yet, you still choose to play the soccer I hate?!" "Yuuka." Gouenji said, in a stern tone; "You're not Yuuka." "Huh? I'm Yuuka! Gouenji Yuuka!" "Yuuka doesn't hate soccer!" Gouenji shouted, "She was the proudest person in the world that I play soccer!" Then the supposed "Yuuka" vanished, surrounded with dark aura, Gouenji shook it off and ran to the team. "Heh." Kanetsu grinned, and continued watching the match, "Gazel, where the heck are you going?" "Dude." Gazel sighed, "She's our friend, remember? I just wanna say 'hi', don't mind me." "Gouenji!!!!!" Endou welcomed him with a huge hug. "I'll play, hurry now!" Everyone rushed to the pitch, "Okay, let's play!!" -peeeeeep!~- "Let's go, Gouenji!" Rese passed the ball over to Gouenji, he rushed up ahead, dribbling skillfully; "Fire Tornado!!" "Kanon! It's the legendary Fire Tornado!" Kanetsu tried to get a good look as his sister covered her ears. "G-goaaaal!" Gouenji's massive shot finally came through! "Kidou," Teikoku's commander called, "Retreat." "Guys, you heard Commander," Kidou smiled evily, "Head out." "Wait!" Rese gave chase to Kidou's team; "Where do you think you're going?!" "Rese! Stop!" Endou, Shiro, Bani and Kira tried to chase her; "Kidou! We're not done!" Rese shouted as she fell on her knees; "I'll get revenge... On that Commander of yours!" She got back up and ran to Teikoku's base; "Whaaa!" She got blown away by the tremendous amount of fog and the terrifying earthquake. "Raiyu, we gotta help her!!" Kanetsu called from behind; "What do we do?! "Burn, hurry!" Gazel called out as he rushed to the Raimon team; "I'm not coming." Burn walked the opposite direction, "It ain't my fault if you get in trouble." "We should head back for now, we have to recover!" Gouenji helped his new teammates up; In the hospital.. "Minna-san," Bani knocked on the door, "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah, no problem." Akuji replied; "This isn't much!" Shiro tried to smile; "O-of course!" Jason added, holding his arms; "Rese," Kira called out, "What's wrong?" "Eh? Oh-- nothing, really." Rese gazed upon the fog-covered windows; "Hey...." She squinted a bit and something became very clear; "I'll be back!" She zoomed outside, repeatedly pressing the elevator buttons til she decided to jump down the stairs instead. She broke past the doors, looking around; "Who's there?!" End of chapter 2~ Woop~ hope that wasn't too long! I'll do chapter 3 now, so expect its release about tomorrow! Thanks again~ Hungry4ramen 14:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions